


Don't play with me, like that!

by Herbasia



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Domcup, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hotcup, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herbasia/pseuds/Herbasia
Summary: "They both didn't care about tradition. They both had all these sick limitations somewhere..."
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Don't play with me, like that!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Martabm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martabm/gifts).



> Hi! This is my first story here and I'm so excited! I'm totally in love with Hiccstrid ... and that's my whole life, for real.  
> This is not my first story at all, because I have been writing for a long time, but in polish. Since I'm from Poland, surprise.  
> My english is not perfect, but I try my best every time.  
> Forgive me for mistakes, you can always write to me about them if you notice any. Please be understanding.
> 
> PS I love writing smuts, awwww.
> 
> PS2 : For Marta - one of the best artists who creates the most beautiful fanarts. Thank you for being there and saving this fandom!

“If you don’t stop right now, I’ll kill you, Haddock!” 

At the same time, frustrated and filled with great need Astrid’s voice echoed in the small space. She tried to muffle her uncontrollable moans, pressing her hand to her mouth. She wasn't used to it, and she definitely didn't like being out of control. Especially over your own body.

But she couldn't control her reactions and reflexes when Hiccup touched her so brazenly.

Of course, she agreed to it.

She said “yes”… very clearly. Hiccup couldn’t otherwise take it as consent to what he planned to do to her. And he planned a lot. 

Hiccup smirked. He was lying on his side, looking at his fiancée, who was writhing next to him. The blonde's hair was scattered on pillows, her chest and breasts covered with a blindfold were rising from sudden, feverish, deep breaths and exhalations. From top to bottom, without restraint, he mirrored her shapely body. She was barefoot, only in leggings and that damn headband, which prevented him from seeing her tiny but round and shapely breasts. 

"You said something else a moment ago," he whispered in her ear, bringing lips to her neck.

Astrid was trembling with his deep voice.

_“I take over everything”._ She thought, while biting her lower lip.

She couldn't get any meaningful answer out of her. Yes, a few minutes ago she was even crying, begging him to do something. And he did - he took off her vest and shoulder straps and left there, feeding on her impatience and her thirst for his touch.

Gods, she hadn't even been able to look at him once, and now she was lying in his bed half undressed and begging him for caresses.

He must have acted on her senses, since Astrid Hofferson herself writhed restlessly under him.

Her moods changed very rapidly - it was all because she was extremely sensitive to his every touch and movement.

As they entered his hut, she could barely breathe because she kissed him so fiercely. She sighed impatiently as he sucked his hot lips to her exposed neck. She purred and cried as his skillful hands wandered over her thighs covered with thin fabric and her bare belly.

Now she was at a crossroads - she could either keep him from touching (which would be the greatest foolishness) or force him to do more. The only reason she opposed him was because her body wouldn't hold out much, which wouldn't be too impressive.  
They had just begun and she was about to come? Never in her life! Astrid Hofferson can do much more!

“Astrid, you don't have to hold back. I can see you're fighting with yourself,” he said softly, in such a way that the vibrations of his voice sent shivers down her exposed skin.

The blonde grabbed the furs under which she was lying when he ran his free hand over her belly. She inhaled sharply, shocked by the warmth his touch caused.

"Shut up," she said through tightly clenched teeth. Her heart raged in her chest, and she was pretty sure she was starting to get wetter in places she had no idea.

And it's all because of **him.**

“I don't need to say anything, honey.” He propped himself up on his shoulder and fixed his emerald gaze on her beautiful face, the expression of which changed almost constantly from the emotions and experiences he was offering her.

And it offered a lot.

Starting with his hand sliding shamelessly but also unhurriedly over her bare, pale skin, ending with literally fucking her with his eyes.

They both didn't care about tradition. They both had all these sick limitations somewhere.

This wasn’t the first time they had been in such an intimate situation - although they had never crossed the last line. They have never been so close to each other as two people in love could be.

However, there were no contraindications for them to get to know each other a bit ... A little different and more than before. And so, getting to know them had lasted for several weeks - to be more precise, from the evening when they both decided it was time to think about the wedding seriously. After the dragons left, they had to somehow get back to reality.

It all happened by chance - they drank too much, were too sad and thirsty, as they said themselves - no one knows what.

Now, they knew. 

Both Astrid and Hiccup were hungry for each other. They were also extremely curious about their bodies, what was hidden under the absurdly many layers of clothing. She was more impatient. She was extremely excited and disenchanted as she stripped off his armor and clothes. She was touched by his embarrassment and worry that she would like him.

Of course, she then replied that he was a total idiot, because there was no way she would not like him.

And gods, she really hadn't expected… that she would like him so much.

Astrid was so delighted for the last time in her life when she cooked a good stew (after many series of trial and error) or when she won the dragon race.

_Oh gods, where is that shy, insecure Hiccup?_ These were the questions in her mind as Haddock ran his slender fingers over her waist and ribs.

Barely conscious, drunk with pleasure, intoxicated by his touch, Astrid with a trembling hand reached for his face, which was next to hers. And while he could do it without any problem, he still didn't kiss her. And she dreamed about it - to taste his lips, to muffle with his lips the groans and sighs he made her so brazenly.

But he didn't give it to her. He wouldn't let her be silent.

He was physically pleased with the sounds she made. It was not without reason that he had to improve in lying down, because the position he was in at the moment did not give his suffering member any relief.

Hiccup leaned on one hand, kneeling between the bride's spread thighs. He towered over her, and he wasn't going to change that until he made her orgasm.

He knew she needed and expected it.

He knew her perfectly well.

Astrid gasped in surprise as she felt his hand on her breast, hidden under the cloth. She arched her back, sinking her hips and head more into her soft fur. The sight was so erotic and sex appealing that Hiccup could barely contain a groan. He felt the nipple of her breast under his fingers, hardened from his touch. He leaned over her more, rubbing his crotch against the inside of her thighs. He brought his mouth close to hers. He licked his own lips.

Astrid cried in need.

"H- Hiccup…" She sighed, making the boy feel her hot, sweet breath on his wet lips.

He didn't say anything. He did not stop the movement of his hand, which caressed her breast more and more intensely. Astrid mentally cursed the material that separated her skin from his hand. She wanted to feel him so much.

She narrowed her eyes, wanting to imagine the naked body she wanted so badly. She pushed the images of that part of his body under her closed eyelids that she should not see until her wedding night.

It was not a good idea.

Hiccup smiled under his nose.

"I can see what you're thinking, you naughty little girl," he croaked right into her ear, then bit her turbinate.

Astrid let out a long groan in response to this caress - what was it, but her ears were incredibly sensitive. Especially at such moments.

"It's not the time yet, Ast," he commented, then slid kisses down her neck, collarbone and cleavage.

The blonde, gasping for air and finding herself in reality, clutched the fingers of her hand in his fluffy, copper hair. She didn't let him leave her so easily; she was pulling him to her, whispering under her breath pleading for him to keep kissing her.  
He obeyed her.

And he did much more - he started shamelessly licking her skin. With his tongue he marked wet tracks on her cleavage, in the hollow of her neck, just under her ear and again on her cleavage. In order to increase her pleasure - and his own, in fact - he gently pinched her nipple, which clearly stands out on the thin material of the headband.

She could have stayed like that until the end of the world and even longer. She could be devoted to him for the rest of her life, because nothing could really replace what she felt at the moment. And she loved it - loved being drunk for the love of Hiccup, loved (surprisingly) dying from the desire for his body and caresses.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down for a while. 

"Give it to me," she began, her voice trembling. "Give me…," she repeated, but was confused and lost her concentration as Hiccup slipped her fingers under the fabric of her underwear.

“What, Milady?” He broke away from kissing her collarbone and lifted his face to look at her. He felt a rush of pride as he saw her hazy, distant gaze.

"Please ... give me ..." She lifted her head with difficulty and stared at his eyes, dark with desire. She bit her lip as his finger began to circle her nipple. “Gods, Hiccup! Can I say something?” She cried, resigned and defeated, as the wave of pleasure passed through her entire body.

"But I'm patiently waiting for your answer," he said in an innocent tone, although he was well aware that Astrid was now unable to stick a meaningful sentence together.

The blonde was still struggling. She reached up to his chest, grabbing the fabric of his fiancee's cream shirt. In one firm movement she pulled him against her, so that his chest smacked against hers. For the first time this evening, Hiccup was making a choked groan of surprise.

“You have to kiss me. Now,” she said sharply. The tone of her voice made him shudder pleasantly.

He replied.

What she asked him to do.

Astrid wrapped her thighs around his hips, drawing him even closer to her. She put her hands on his back, which stretched as he lifted slightly - enough to join their lips in a mad, longing, lustful kiss.

If anyone on this planet asked for a definition of perfect synchronicity and complementarity - physical and spiritual - the ideal answer would be Hiccup and Astrid kissing. Their tongues and mouth worked together like a pair in a dance or a partner in battle. The young woman gripped his neck, pulling him closer to her, and Hiccup, his hand still on her breast, caressed her, which intensified all the sensations of the young woman lying beneath him. Astrid's lips parted, only so that his tongue could burst into her frantically and desperately, seeking an outlet for his desire.

It wasn’t a beautiful, aesthetic and romantic kiss.

It was a kiss of hunger.

Astrid was impatient, she was tired of waiting and started taking matters into her own hands. Without interrupting the kisses, she lifted up gently and supported herself on bent elbows. With one hand, she turned quickly towards the belt of his pants. She must have freed him, she must have felt him, even through the fabric of his underwear.

Hiccup pulled away from her and gasped sharply, distracted and taken aback by her sudden gesture.

After all, he was in charge here. He was the chief here.

He took his hand away from her breast. He gripped her wrist tightly, but it was too late - his pants were so lose that the problem started to slide off his hips.

“What are you doing?” He gasped, pressing both of her wrists against the pillow just above her head.

Astrid gave him an innocent look. She had a sweet expression on her face, but her darkened eyes and hot-pink cheeks said otherwise.

"Hiccup, let's do it," she whispered, still staring at his liquid emerald eyes. - Make love with me. Now.” She specified.

Hiccup felt like someone had poured a bucket of hot water over him. His skin, penis, blood - all at once - burned him mercilessly.

_“Gods, Astrid Hofferson is asking me to have sex with her”_ , he shouted in his mind, with joy and excitement.

Could have done it - the amendment - they could have done it. He didn't have to be somehow a genius to know what was going on between her legs. Because what was happening between his thighs he felt perfectly.

_Sweet Thor…_

But something held him back. More precisely, he was held back by the idea of their first time being perfect. About it being when they both belong to each other.

So relatively soon.

"Astrid, please don't tempt me." He sighed putting his forehead to hers.

“We've already met. Besides, we're not saints, Hiccup”, she told him.

Oh, they weren't.

"Please... stop..." he whispered.

“I wants you, and you want me. I want you, Haddock. I'm more than ready. You can check.”

Her pleas caused his fierce and some kind of sharpness and severity to weaken. And all this because his beloved, the most beautiful woman in this world asked him to cross the border of intimacy. Hiccup was dreaming about it. Here the stereotype that a man only thinks about sex has proved to be perfect here. No wonder, he couldn't help it.

He couldn't help but think about what it would be like in her.

He shook his head firmly and closed his eyes.

"No," he said firmly.

Astrid groaned sadly, but that groan immediately turned into a pure experience. Because Hiccup pushed himself on one hand and stepped off her, laying down next to her again. He acted quickly so as not to impatient his Astrid additionally. He placed one leg on her thigh, preventing her from moving. He placed his hand on her breasts again, this time without any unnecessary caresses beforehand - he immediately moved to a strong kneading of the sensitive body. Astrid did not even have time to scream with delight, because Hiccup immediately bent over her, closing her mouth in a deep kiss.

He absorbed all her moans and screams. All her desires and pleas.

And he ran his hand down, tracing a path of goosebumps on the bare skin of her flat belly. Astrid shivered in anticipation, because she knew perfectly well where he was going and what he wanted to do to her. Her lower belly throbbed with impatience and the desire to touch him.

She wanted his hand...

Over there…

_Right over there._

Astrid moved away from his mouth a few millimeters to let out a long, low whine of pleasure from her throat. Hiccup swallowed the lumps in his throat as he felt her wetness and hot, wet with excitement under his fingers. He was as delicate as ever. He drew circles on her clitoris, kissed her cheeks, nose and mouth as she almost cried with pleasure. He loved doing this to her - making her body boil.

"A little more, honey, and I'll take all of you," he said against her lips. “For now I will only give you this.”

After these words, he dipped his hand harder in her underwear, so now his hand was at a good angle so that he could put his finger in it.

Astrid had to bite her lower lip hard to avoid shouting at the whole village. Oh, for sure someone would be interested in it.

Hiccup pulled her to the kiss again to siphon off her pleasure and moans. His hand was still working - two fingers inside her and a thumb on her clitoris. And she squirmed and moaned and cried and kissed him, gasping for air in his lungs.

He wasn’t aggressive or sharp. Right now, he made sure it was as pleasant as could be. It is true that he would prefer to replace his fingers with something else, but...

Yes, it was good, too. 

"I can't ... any longer ..." She sighed as he stopped the movements of his hand, rubbing only the most sensitive part of her body.

“ I’m just waiting for it, m’lady.” He kissed her ear and moved his fingers a few more times before his movements were completely impossible.

She let go.

And her world collapsed completely.

Her body, legs, thighs and stomach began to shake violently in the experienced orgasm. All her muscles throbbed with pleasure that spread through all her nerves. She couldn't hold her sighs and screams. She gasped for fresh air.

And he waited. He made no movements.

And he was watching her. He didn't say a word.

He was hypnotized.

Watching Astrid peer up was his dream that he had no idea about.

Her eyes were closed and her face was pressed against his chest. He smiled at the sight - she looked so calm and sweet and innocent. He kissed her sweaty forehead and slowly removed his fingers from her. Astrid shuddered violently, still vulnerable after what she had experienced. She kept her eyes closed, clasped her legs together, and rolled over to hug him more.

_“She was always like this after all,”_ he thought. He put a hand on her bare back and pressed her closer to him.

"I hate you sometimes," Astrid said. Her voice was muffled by his shirt.

Hiccup laughed.

“Is it all you have to say to me?” He ran his fingers through her slightly tangled, long hair.

Astrid shook her head negatively.

“I'll take my revenge, Haddock.” She tore her face away from his chest and gave him the most erotic look she could currently afford.

He licked his lips in anticipation.

"I'm ready for anything, m'lady," he whispered, but there was no chance to tell him more as Astrid lunged at his body, forcing him to lie on his back. She sat astride it, unconsciously rubbing her crotch against his sensitive member.  
This was definitely not the end of their nocturnal adventure of knowing their bodies.

Now it was his turn.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments?


End file.
